This invention relates very generally to electric toothbrushes and particularly to a brush section for an electric toothbrush.
A brush section of this type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift DE 39 37 850 A1 which is hereby incorporated in the disclosure content of the present patent application by express reference. In this specification, an electric toothbrush is described which has a handle section from which a drive shaft projects outwardly. The handle section receives in its interior electric drive means with the aid of which the drive shaft can be set in an oscillatory rotational motion about its longitudinal axis. A brush section extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis and having a mounting tube with a bristle supporting structure arranged at its end is adapted to be push-fitted onto the handle section and the drive shaft. The mounting tube accommodates therein a shaft which, when push-fitted, is coupled to the drive shaft. Extending from the bristle supporting structure are bristles which are arranged approximately transversely to the longitudinal axis of the brush section. By means of a bevel gear arrangement, the oscillatory rotational motion transmitted by the drive shaft to the shaft of the brush section is deflected by about 90 degrees. As a result, with the electric toothbrush activated, the bristle supporting structure executes an oscillatory rotational motion about an axis which is approximately transverse to the longitudinal axis of the brush section and thus approximately parallel to the bristles. The cleansing face formed by the free ends of the bristles thus performs an oscillatory rotational motion on a user's tooth surfaces. This oscillatory rotational motion is apt to produce a good cleaning action on the tooth surfaces.